


Sacrifice

by Starofwinter



Series: Cuyane verse [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “You need someone to buy you a little more time, and we don’t have much left anyway,” Anomaly says, his voice suddenly full of false cheer, “Might as well put it to good use, yeah?”





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to Kris!

“You need to fall back!”  Anomaly’s voice would sound perfectly calm to anyone else, but Fenn  _ knows _ his voice.  He trained Anomaly, and thousands of his brothers.  He can hear the fear there, lurking in the crispness of his accent, the clipped edges of his words.  They’d known the second they came out of hyperspace above Scarif that this was  _ fucked _ , but if they just-  “There’s nothing more you can do here.”  They’re on open comms, but Fenn knows that Anomaly is talking to him.

“I’m staying too.”  NJ’s voice is tight, and Fenn curses.

Anomaly’s sharp breath is audible over comms.  “Jay’ika, no, you need to go, you can’t-”

“ _ No _ , if you stay, so do I!”  

“I won’t let either of you stay behind.  That’s an order, soldiers,” Fenn interrupts, his heart in his throat.

“You need someone to buy you a little more time, and we don’t have much left anyway,” Anomaly says, his voice suddenly full of false cheer, “Might as well put it to good use, yeah?”  

“ _ Trooper _ -”

“You’re not my fucking  _ sergeant _ anymore, Fenn, get the fuck out of here and stop arguing!  You got those kids to train up right, and these new pilots, they need somebody like you to teach them. Tell Mids and Gunner I'm sorry I missed them if they ever catch up.”  Anomaly dips his wing toward Fenn and wheels around, already streaking straight for the incoming TIEs and the Destroyer, NJ on his tail.  They pull up at the last second, perfectly in sync, before going in for a strafing run, whooping and laughing manically over the comms as they sow chaos among the Imperial fighters.  “ _ Oya, hutuun’la  _ fucks _!  K’olar _ !” Anomaly shouts, a grin in his voice.

“ _ Oya _ !”  The answering calls from other pilots, Mandalorian and not, ring out over the comms, cheering them on just as the first wave of ships make the jump.  

Everything in Fenn itches to turn his ship and stay with his brothers, but he won’t disrespect Anomaly’s and NJ’s sacrifices that way.  He punches in the coordinates and closes his eyes as he makes the jump.  

“ _ Ni kyr'tayl gai’se _ .”

* * *

 

If, a week later, there’s an extra pair of X-Wings in the dogfights over Yavin - ones no one can quite see except as flashes of eerie, shimmering gold out of the corner of their eyes, with pilots whose comms go staticky when they speak - no one says a word, and Fenn smiles as he sets out an extra set of glasses of smuggled  _ tihaar _ for his brothers, watching from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Oya - Many meanings: literally *Let's hunt!* and also *Stay alive!*, but also *Hoorah!*, *Go you!*, *Cheers!* Always positive and triumphant.  
> hutuun’la - cowardly, the worst possible insult  
> K’olar - come on/come and get it
> 
> Ni kyr'tayl gai’se - I know your names (headcanon that it's a promise of remembrance before a final goodbye)


End file.
